Cosette
|affiliation = Germa Kingdom |occupation = Head Chef }} Cosette is the head chef employed in the Germa Kingdom's royal household. Appearance Cosette is a young woman with light hair gathered into a braid, freckles on her face, and large eyes. She wears a dark top and a light knee-length skirt. Personality Cosette is very submissive to the Vinsmoke Family, doing anything they order even if it will cause harm to her. She will get very flustered and joyful if someone compliments her cooking. Relationships Vinsmoke Family As a servant of the Vinsmoke Family, Cosette is very obedient towards them, if in a submissive and fearful manner. They are not above injuring her to quench their frustration. Vinsmoke Niji Cosette has indirectly earned the wrath of Vinsmoke Niji when he had an argument with Sanji over food, taking it out on the head chef as he considered the food she made was unappealing, disrespectfully throwing the plate at her face. During this, Cosette simply apologized for her inability to cook something to appease the second prince. Later on when Sanji attacked him, Niji confirmed with absolutely no remorse that he was indeed the one responsible for the vicious beating the head chef experienced, even going on to mock Sanji by claiming he would have beat her everywhere but her face if he knew she meant so much to Sanji. Sanji Atypical for the princes of the Vinsmoke Family, Sanji immediately stood up for Cosette when Niji attempted to take out his frustrations on her over a squabble about the food she made. Being a fellow chef, he complimented the food she made, even picking it off the floor when Niji threw it at Cosette's face (which Sanji caught before it hit). Cosette was surprised when Sanji defended her and blushed when Sanji stated she was "beautiful" and became overjoyed that he would actually pick up food off the ground despite her pleas and eat it calling it perfection. When she was brutally beaten later that day, Sanji was further infuriated and desperately called for a doctor to help her. When he saw Niji once more, Sanji immediately attacked him after remembering the pain he put Cosette through. Abilities and Powers As head chef, Cosette possesses some degree of culinary skill, which her fellow chef Sanji complimented. She also has authority over all the lower-ranked chefs in Germa Kingdom. Cosette is not physically strong, as she was easily overpowered by the force of Vinsmoke Niji's stopped kick. History Totto Land Arc As Sanji was harassing Niji over finishing his meal, Niji called Cosette to the table, complaining that the food she made was now ruined by Sanji's attitude. She vehemently apologized as Niji threw his plate at her face, but Sanji caught the plate. Sanji then picked up the food that had fallen onto the floor, despite her pleas to allow her to do it, and she was shocked as he ate it off the floor. Sanji complimented the dish immensely, causing her to cry tears of joy. Niji then aimed a kick at the two of them but stopped after Judge ordered him to, and the force of the stopped kick caused Cosette to fall to the ground. Later, while Judge talked to Sanji, Cosette was severely beaten by Niji and left unconscious. She was then found by Sanji, who told someone to call a doctor. Trivia *Cosette shares her name with the character Cosette from the French novel ''Les Misérables''. Cosette, or chosette, is French for "little thing". References Site Navigation it:Cosette Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Cooks Category:Germa Kingdom Characters